La luz de un sueño
by Hikari Tsuki 361
Summary: ¿Acaso los sueños predicen? ¿O solamente son la representación de sus más profundos deseos y miedos? La incógnita ronda por la mente de Rin al soñar con Sesshoumaru de quien ella esta enamorada. Una historia llena de lagrimas, tragedia, romance y hasta comedia!...


-No…

No

No!-

La joven se decía para sí misma tras despertar de un sueño que al parecer la atormentaba. Hacía varios días que sucedía lo mismo, era ese sueño que no la dejaba en paz desde hace tiempo, pero Rin no sabía que era lo que sucedía.

Tenía esa sensación de frustración y de dolor en el pecho…era una combinación de emoción y rabia de darse cuenta que solo era un sueño, le resbaló una lagrima por la mejilla, torpes lagrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos. Ese sentimiento…era ese sentimiento de nuevo, lo podía describir con tres palabras:

Tonto

Absurdo

Imposible

Sobretodo imposible, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, su Amo jamás correspondería sus sentimientos, era obvio que Él no estaba interesado en tener una pareja y mucho menos siendo ella en su condición de humana y acompañante, sí, únicamente su acompañante. Se levantó de su futón para bajar las escaleras y salir del palacio, las paredes la envolvían en la oscuridad pero por los grandes ventanales la luz nocturna le permitía ver por donde caminaba, tenía los pies descalzos, el piso frío le daba una sensación de frescura pero igualmente incomodidad por el número de pasos dados, podía oler la vegetación del jardín, el aroma se le metía por las fosas nasales hasta llegar misteriosamente a su corazón, ese olor la ponía sentimental. Se detuvo para mirar hacia arriba, los muros del palacio eran muy altos y eso la hacía sentir todavía más insignificante ante la inmensidad y las dimensiones del palacio. Todo era un completo absurdo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta sus pies la llevaron al exterior, la noche estaba hermosa pero con un aire de melancolía y la luna… ¿Cómo no pensar en Él mientras ese astro se asoma para atormentarla?

La luna iluminaba todo el jardín trasero del palacio no había estrellas, solo estaba la Luna, solitaria pero suficientemente brillante para mostrar que la ausencia de las estrellas era realmente un asunto sin importancia.

Algo en su interior le obligó a imaginar las estrellas, pero su mente solo concibió una, y con ella un recuerdo que creía olvidado entre su memoria.

"_quiero estar con el Señor Sesshoumaru para siempre…_"

Una ráfaga fuerte de aire casi la tira sobre el pasto, su mente se sobresaltó y recordó aquel suceso. Lo había deseado hace tanto tiempo, y sin haberlo pensado aquella vez su deseo se estaba cumpliendo, estaba con Él y sin embargo era torturoso tener que soportar estar a su lado sin que Él se enterara de sus sentimientos.

Contener las ganas de llorar en ese punto era realmente una labor muy difícil, esos recuerdos que invadían su mente como hormigas en búsqueda de comida, eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiados momentos a su lado, esos días en los que pasaban la noche a la intemperie durmiendo plácidamente al lado de Ah-Un. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos cambiaron hacía su amo. Pero

¿Cuándo?

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

¿Era realmente amor?

La ausencia de contacto con los humanos le hacían desconocer sobre esos sentimientos, y… ¿Si tal vez sólo es admiración y un profundo respeto? Pero entonces ¿Por qué esos sentimientos albergaban su corazón cada vez que lo veía o que lo tenía cerca? ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos?

Su corazón no podía concebir que no le iban a corresponder sus sentimientos, en primer lugar porque ni siquiera los comprendía totalmente. Ya tenía más lagrimas sobre las mejillas, se resbalaban por su mentón, le dolía el corazón no entender del todo sus sentimientos, pero algo era muy evidente, lo quería a su lado.

¿Qué sabia ella del amor? Prácticamente nada, solo recordaba algunas escenas de cariño entre sus padres, y ante tales recuerdos se imaginaba inconscientemente a Sesshoumaru…

Vaya!, si lo quería…

Se levantó con firmeza tras una hora , secó sus lágrimas y continuó con la rutina de hace tiempo, se colocaba imaginariamente una máscara de felicidad, cuando por dentro se estaba destrozando lentamente. Iba a fingir como siempre que no pasaba nada. Al fin y al cabo Sesshoumaru no era muy sentimental como para darse cuenta de su tristeza, en realidad casi no lo veía, eran prácticamente extraños conviviendo, ella no sabía mucho de Él por razones obvias, Sesshoumaru no es alguien que se sienta a platicar sobre su vida, no es cariñoso, no habla mucho, no es sociable..

Sus pies la guiaron al interior del Palacio, sus manos temerosas cerraron el Portón trasero, lo hizo con delicadeza, no quería que rechinara la puerta provocando un eco en el interior y para su suerte no sucedió. Casi arrastraba los pies para no hacer ruido con cada paso, era la rutina desde hace varios días y aparentemente funcionaba porque Sesshoumaru nunca se había aparecido por allí, cosa extraña por su grandioso sentido del oído.

El frío del Palacio, sus muros altos, la oscuridad… extrañamente los percibia distinto. Era su hogar después de todo, y a pesar de su apariencia era cálido. Mientras caminaba lentamente sintió la pesadez de una mirada sobre su ser ¿Acaso la habían descubierto? Rogaba internamente que no fuese así. Intentó apresurarse pero sus pies torpes la traicionaron al subir las escaleras, era parte del plan maestro de la presencia extraña que la observaba desde que se había escabullido desde su habitación al jardín, se cayó… y una leve queja salió de su boca y luego la tapo pensando que eso haría desaparecer el eco que provocó. Volvió a levantarse pero…

-Rin!...-

Esa voz solo podía ser de una persona. Nadie más tenía esa voz. Nadie hubiese podido escuchar su caída. Apretó los dientes y se giró.

-Se…Sesshoumaru-Sama.- apenas y pudo balbucear su nombre.

- Explícate!-

La exclamación era obvia, tenía que explicar todas sus ausencias, Sesshoumaru había escuchado sus pasos en la oscuridad desde el primer día, pero prefirió no intervenir, la actitud de la humana le parecía extraña.

Rin no sabía que decir…comenzaba a sentir un temblor en sus piernas, se sentía como tonta intentando buscar una respuesta que sonará coherente y creíble.

-Yo…emmmm….-

-Sabes perfectamente que no debes salir a estas horas, es peligroso, y mucho menos sin mi autorización…- sentenció Sesshoumaru con un gesto de ligera molestia.

-Sí amo yo lo sé, lo siento, no volverá a suceder, es solo que… no podía dormir- dijo Rin con temor a que no fuera suficiente respuesta para saciar las dudas de su Amo.

Después de escuchar su respuesta, se giró para regresar a su habitación que se encontraba del lado opuesto a la de Rin. Sesshoumaru tenía un olfato increíble y logró reconocer la sal que emanaba de los ojos de la humana, ¿Acaso estaba enferma? ¿Por qué razón se comportaba así?

Evadió sus pensamientos, los suprimió de su mente para poder descansar. Pero internamente, en un lugar lejano a su mente, le preocupaba. Apenas había dado unos 5 pasos y se detuvo. Sin girarse le dijo a Rin:

-Ve a dormir-

Rin no se había movido de su sitio, se había quedado allí para ver marcharse a su Amo. Se asustó por la repentina orden de Sesshoumaru y sin más salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Él se quedó unos segundos así, estático.

Se giró y silenciosamente comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Rin.

Rin se sentía toda una torpe. Cuando llegó a su habitación se tiró sobre su futón, tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo.

-Eres una tonta… - se dijo. –Bueno, después de todo no es mi culpa sentir esto- miró el techo de su habitación y soltó un sonoro suspiro – Tal vez no es malo después de todo- se cubrió con sus sabanas y decidió dormir. –Seshoumaru- sama – dijo y durmió.

Sesshoumaru estaba afuera de los aposentos de Rin, sin hacer gesto alguno escuchó lo que había dicho Rin, y ¿Si estaba enamorada de él? Él tampoco era de saber mucho sobre eso pero los humanos son volubles y probablemente la continua compañía con él despertó sentimientos de amor. Asuntos complicados que no le correspondían al Amo del Palacio, ¿Cómo era posible que le preocupara tal cosa? Tenía que admitir que la duda sobre lo que sucedía con Rin ocupaba mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos. Tanto que la observaba en secreto cada noche al dormir. Tanto que siempre escuchaba cuando decía su nombre entre sueños.

Regresó a su habitación. Todo era confusión para entonces.


End file.
